Beer
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Wire est de garde avec Heat ce soir sur le Kidd...Et s'ennuie mortellement. Jusqu'à ce que Heat accepte de parler...T pour le langage pas très smart de Wire.


Raaaaah ! Pourquoi il parle jamais ce type ?

Ah, merde, comme t'es un lecteur, je suppose que tu voudrais savoir qui je suis, jeune vaurien ? Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te révéler mon identité secrète quand même ! Mouhahahaha ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Grand Génie Vénéré si tu veux...

Non, je suis Wire, membre des Kidd's le mec contre qui je m'énerve c'est Heat.

Alors autant moi, j'ai un physique de pur beau gosse, autant lui, il est chelou. Il a des rastas bleues, des cicatrices partout et surtout toujours l'expression du mec qui vient d'enterrer mère, père, grand-mère, grand-père, frère, sœur, meilleur ami et capitaine dans la même journée. Et son chat aussi. Alors que moi, avec mon côté brun ténébreux, bad boy et tout je fais tomber les filles comme des mouches. Je fais craquer aussi des mecs d'ailleurs mais franchement, j'ai pas envie de me prendre quoique ce soit dans le cul.

Et ce soir, je garde le navire avec Heat. Quand c'est avec Killer, j'arrive à le dérider, mais lui, c'est mission impossible. J'ai beau lui sortir des superbes blagues de ma création, rien n'y fait. C'est énervant bordel !

Allez, youpi, c'est la fête, j'ai plus qu'à regarder les étoiles pour m'occuper, en prenant un air très romantique parce que je trouve que ce que je fais, c'est vraiment un truc de nana. Alors autant tirer une tête de circonstance.

Lui, il reste le dos appuyé contre le mât, sans bouger un cil. Je vais crever d'ennui si ça continue. C'est con comme mort pour un pirate.

Je prends une bière. Ça va tout de suite mieux. Sentir la mousse un peu âcre contre mon palais, c'est une sensation incomparable. Wow, je suis vachement poète ce soir.

Heat s'approche de moi. Ah, dans mon merveilleux génie de la mort qui tue, je viens de découvrir qu'il ne résiste pas à l'appel de la bière. Ouh, honte à lui, c'est mal !

Raaaaah ! Même pour me demander de lui filer de la bière il parle pas ! Et je peux même pas faire semblant de pas avoir capté le message, vu la tronche de Chat Potté qu'il me fait.

Dans ma grande magnanimité, je lui donne ma bière. Qu'est ce que je suis un mec trop sympa, je suis vraiment génial, y a pas à dire.

Il se pose à côté de moi, et sirote, toujours silencieux. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue si ce silence pesant se prolonge comme ça. Brisons la glace.

« _ Alors cette bière, pas mauvaise, non ?

_...

_ Apparemment, il va y a voir de l'orage demain.

_...

_T'as vu le nouveau vernis du capitaine ? Ça fait un peu vulgaire tu trouves pas ?

_...

_Écoute mec, j'essaye de faire la conversation depuis tout à l'heure, mets y un peu du tien !

_Pardon, j'étais plongé dans ma contemplation.

_Tu complais quoi ? Les étoiles ou mon magnifique postérieur tellement sexy ?

_Non, je me disais juste que tu avais une jolie bouche.

_C'est normal, à force d'embrasser des tas de filles, ça devient merveilleusement sculpté !

_Et...Si on embrasse des hommes, ça marche aussi ?

_Vérifions ça tout de suite. »

Quand je lui ai dit ça, je voulais juste le voir un peu paniquer pour changer. Mais ça a foiré, lamentablement. Il a eu un sourire ! Il aurait pas dû me provoquer. Je vais lui montrer moi que je suis capable d'embrasser un mec ! Et de lui rouler une putain de pelle !

Je me penche vers lui, cale son visage entre mes mains et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure pour que je puisse lui rouler sa pelle. Quand il l'ouvre, je lui chope la langue et lui montre ce que c'est de s'embrasser avec un pro comme moi.

Merde, merde, merde. Il a passé ses mains dans mon cou, je suis obligé de rester contre lui. Merde, merde, merde. Si jamais le capitaine ou Killer nous voient comme ça, on va passer pour les Vilage People de service. Et si ça gêne pas Heat moi j'ai tout sauf envie de passer pour l'homo de service ! Le baiser se prolonge. En fait c'est pas si mauvais que ça. C'est même bon. Ça a le goût de la bière, à la fois doux et âcre. C'est bizarre, même quand j'avais embrassé un type dans un bar quand j'étais bourré, ça avait pas fait ça.

P'têt que c'est une particularité des mecs aux rastas bleues. Ou alors parce qu'on vient de boire de la bière.

Et maintenant, dans votre petite cervelle de fan-girl/boy, vous vous faites un film trop classe parce qu'il y a moi dedans. Et rien que pour vous frustrer, je vais pas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Mais non je suis pas cruel. J'ai le droit à une vie privée !

Nan, mais je suis un type sympa. Je vais vous raconter rapidement, suffisamment pour continuer votre film avec des trucs qui se sont **réellement** passés. Par contre, je veux que vous m'appeliez Grand Génie Vénéré en contrepartie.

Bref, j'étais coincé dans les bras d'un genre de zombie. Bon, le truc chiant avec les mecs, c'est que t'as pas de seins pour t'amortir. Mais bon t'as des abdos appétissants. Ça a son charme, même si niveau confort, faudra repasser.

Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître pour un mec aussi viril que moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que Heat. Je suis amoureux. C'est donc la grosse merde.

Il a basculé au-dessus de moi et m'a allongé par terre. Top confort.

On s'est re-roulé une putain de pelle. Ouais, je décrit merveilleusement bien. Ça aurait pu aller loin cette connerie...Sauf que comme je l'avais prévu, y a un con qu'a débarqué. Oui oui c'est mal, on traite pas son capitaine de con.

Putain, on aura beau dire, passer pour l'homo de service, qu'est que c'est chiant !

Mais bon en contrepartie, j'ai un beau mec à mes pieds...Ça a son charme...


End file.
